The present invention relates to a luminescent device, and more specifically, to a luminescent device including an auxiliary electrode.
In a display including a luminescent element like an organic electroluminescence element, and a transparent electrode, the transparent electrode is mainly made of, for example, indium tin oxide (ITO) or zinc oxide (ZnO).
The conductivity of a transparent electrode is low. Thus, when using a transparent electrode, there is a large difference between the electrical resistance at a region close to a connecting terminal and the electrical resistance at a region distant from the connecting terminal. This results in a large difference between the value of the current flowing through the region close to the connecting terminal and the value of the current flowing the region distant from the connecting terminal. The current value affects the luminous brightness of the organic electroluminescence element. Consequently, this causes uneven luminous brightness.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-156633 discloses a liquid crystal display that includes an auxiliary electrode formed on the transparent electrode to control uneven brightness.
However, in such a liquid crystal display, the auxiliary electrode is made of a non-transmissive material. Thus, the auxiliary electrode must be formed in accordance with the pixels of the liquid crystal, and uneven brightness cannot be sufficiently suppressed.